Microelectronic package structures may utilize multiple die configurations, wherein more than one die may be included in a package. Die within such a package may have varying heights. Thermal interface material (TIM) is typically applied between the back sides of die within the package and a cooling structure, such as a heat spreader, for example, Thermal challenges may arise, such as induced stress of the TIM at die to die boundary regions, for packages with varying die height.